


Die Qual Der Wahl

by dorkery



Series: Sankt Mariens: Prussia, Our Lady of the Land [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breasts, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Genderbending, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkery/pseuds/dorkery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't wearing a bra. This was both good and bad.</p><p>(Also known as the tale of fantastic sexual relations between the Germanies after centuries of growing together in a history arc where Prussia was always female)</p><p>Ongoing series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Qual Der Wahl

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the Hetalia Kink Meme. Original request: "[ **Please Germany completely dominating his older sister, and I mean _dominating_**.](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/15068.html?thread=40972764#t40972764)" Anon also wanted Prussia to remain motherfucking!Prussia, so have a strong, independent, weirdly blunt and sassy Prussia person. Germany is most definitely straight in this verse.
> 
> Also, it is my express belief that they are NOT actual siblings, since she just found him and took him in. (Look at UK and USA). So, this is not incest. The closest I'd get to it is cousins, really, but even then ahahahahaha no I don't think so.
> 
> This is the final installation of the fem!Prussia history arc. Funny that it was written first.

As the evening wore on, he found himself having to forcibly look away from his older sister. He didn’t understand why – there was nothing particularly different about her today, save the simple black cocktail dress and the blood red knitted scarf that cascaded from her slender neck, tied to the side firmly in a floral loop. It had been a gift from Spain and she had worn it to accent Germany’s own red tie. It brought out the colour of her eyes but she never usually had such foresight when it came to something like fashion, and upon his own remark regarding it, she had promptly dismissed the idea.

Her behaviour, too, was normal. She was cocksure as usual, smile strident and self-confident but her laughter was maddeningly demure. If it weren’t for the fact that she hated absolutely everything about Austria and that the mad, murderous, war-mongering glint in her eyes was present, Germany could almost deign to think that she was _flirting_. It inspired quite a deal of tension in him, and upon sighting something in her hand hovering dangerously close to Austria’s glass, he had sidled along and whispered a warning in her ear. Her response had been a sharp, reproachful glare in his direction but she begrudgingly obeyed and the small packet that held a questionable powder disappeared from sight.

Aside from the lapse in dealing with Austria, because she never could treat him normally when she had fond memories of shredding him to pieces and conquering his vital regions in a startlingly violent way, Prussia was _behaving_. She never strayed too far away, always within sight, and she had stuck to socialising with the safer choice in guests: the Italies, Japan, Canada, Finland, Denmark and her two friends, France and Spain. She dodged any molestation attempt rather well and with minimal violence, and whenever potential troublemakers like Russia or Poland came along, she was quick to return to Germany’s side so that he could deal with them for her.

He could smell a faint floral perfume on her, something that mingled well with the sweet shampoo she normally used, and he noticed that she pressed herself against him whenever she had come to be rescued. She snaked an arm around his subconsciously for protection as well as to be held back, nursing her drink in her other hand as she idly exchanged words with her assailant with that dangerous glint in her eyes, not realising how aware Germany was of how warm her body felt fitted against his side and the soft curve of breast that he could feel even through their clothes. It caused a headache for him; he really didn’t need to be like this when they were trying to engage diplomatically in the post-conference party. Even Prussia was up to task, doing everything that had been asked of her perfectly. It was almost unnerving.

He wondered if he was imagining the smiles she lavished on him as they conversed with another nation, if those fluttered lashes and fond look were all in his head. He stopped drinking, the glass in his hand for show, wanting to rein himself in and avoid doing anything inappropriate just in case it proved to be that his sister _was_ drunk.

And he swore, it was starting to seem like it.

Late in the party, when half the people were starting to get very tipsy, she caught his eye mid-conversation and cooed about the temperature being a bit warm. She hooked a finger in the middle of her dress’s neckline, where a hint of cleavage could be seen, and _pulled_ , intending to fan herself with the other hand. From where he stood, he could make out that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Germany nearly choked on his wine.

Quickly, he was at her side in order to fend off any interest that France may begin to exhibit at her relaxed disposition, an arm around her shoulders as he said, with a stiff smile on his face, that perhaps they should take a walk outside to cool down. Prussia was silent, eyeing him expressionlessly until her usual smirk graced her features and she discreetly reached down behind them and grabbed Germany’s ass.

Germany made an incomprehensible noise as he met Prussia’s smiling eyes at the contact, something wordless exchanged between them until Germany finally cleared his throat and made the decision to take them back. He didn’t need a scene and he _didn’t_ need other nations to see a drunk Prussia putting the moves on her younger brother. Something, he noted wryly, that was working beautifully.

Prussia talked about the party idly as Germany drove them home, unable to ignore the hand on his thigh that just _stayed there_ , no stroking, no intent to do anything, no indication of how Prussia was feeling. When Germany let them in, the first thing Prussia did was kick off her stilettos and flop on the couch, calling for some beer because she wasn’t nearly drunk enough. The only reason Germany obliged was because he needed one too.

He undid the first button of his black dress shirt and loosened his tie, sighing as he occupied the seat next to Prussia. He only grumbled slightly when he felt her hands play with his slicked back hair, mussing it out of place. Germany tilted his head towards her, a deadpan look in his eyes, something she reciprocated with a lazy grin. His eyes dropped for a second, one single second, and he saw her neckline pulled lower and her bare breasts pushing against the dress. She caught his brief distraction and her grin widened.

“Like what you see?” Prussia asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Germany muttered before he took a long drink from his beer.

Prussia laughed, her normal cackle, and she leaned back to down her beer. She crossed her legs and her dress pulled higher. Germany was willing to bet anything that she was doing this on purpose. He could barely keep himself from looking at smooth white thighs that were exposed under the black dress and held himself in check with another draught of beer.

“What if I told you I wasn’t wearing any underwear either?”

Germany was glad that he had already swallowed his beer or he would have done a spit-take. His swung his wide eyes to meet hers, fingers tightening over the neck of his beer bottle.

“That would be a lie,” he said stiffly.

“Oh? What makes you so sure?” Prussia smirked, kneeling on the couch and leaning towards him. Germany could smell perfume and beer and wine and her body was pressing against his again and it would be nothing to place a hand on her thigh and slide it up under her dress to find out.

“Because,” he said thickly, trying to keep calm, eyes on her face. “France was at the party.”

She let out a low chuckle that sent something straight to Germany’s groin. Prussia grabbed his tie and pulled him in, pressing a quaint peck on his lips. “You’re no fun anymore, West.”

He would have been indignant under normal circumstances, but the _insinuations_ and the fact he could see her breasts and the feel of her lips against his and how obviously _not_ drunk she was and the stillness of their own home was more than enough reason for what he was about to do. The final swig of beer definitely helped. Placing his bottle on the table, he reached underneath her dress and, when he felt the elastic of her underwear, slid his hand underneath it, cupping her ass and squeezing.

“I’m right,” he said over the pleased little sound she made, looping both her arms around his neck as she shifted her knees and had him between her legs, her own beer already gone somewhere. He placed a hand on her other thigh and slid it up slowly, pooling the dress around his wrist.

“Ding, ding, ding,” she breathed, eyes half-lidded. “You win a fucking prize.”

Germany bit his tongue, the hand on her thigh moving higher. He hooked a single finger in the waistband of her panties and pulled it lower, sliding along the length of it. “Would that prize be you shutting up for once?”

Prussia’s eyes flashed dangerously. “That prize is me not biting your dick off when I go down on you.”

Germany rolled his eyes. “I feel turned on already.”

“I bet,” Prussia smirked at him smugly, adjusting her position and grinding down on Germany. Something was definitely happy to see her, and getting much happier. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Who wouldn’t be when you have the epitome of sex on the verge of performing a lap dance?”

He quirked a brow, flipping the front part of her dress’s skirt aside and pulling the waistband of her panties into view, illuminated from behind him by the kitchen light. They were white with blue polka dots on them. He smirked faintly at her, leaning back into the couch.

“Regular panties? Someone hasn’t been planning this very well.”

“They’re cute,” Prussia grumbled, sitting upright on Germany’s lap, pulling the undone shirt out of his trousers. “Besides, one of us has to be the non-sexual deviant around here. We can’t all watch leather bondage and dog porn all day. Don’t you have a kink for little girl panties or something? I mean, beyond the other hundred or so kinks you already subscribe to.”

“Thank you for making me out to be a paedophile, of all things,” Germany said with a long-suffering sigh, releasing her panties and pulling her in, lips on her neck, kissing and licking and biting. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access, fingers sliding under his shirt and over his broad shoulders. “Hey, don’t mention it,” she said with a slight shiver, letting out another pleased sound when his hand travelled up between them and grabbed her breasts as the other began to squeeze her ass in earnest. She grinded down again, rutting as he guided her hips up and down, encouraging him on.

Germany began to kiss downwards, along the line of her throat and down her collarbone. He slid a finger into the intersection of her neckline and pulled it down, as she had earlier in the evening, eyes on hers as his tongue trailed lower. She shrugged the straps off her shoulders, allowing him to free her chest from the confines of the dress with a good, solid jerk. There really was no bra, he noted, and it was a shame. He’d bought her some that he’d rather liked the last time they’d gone shopping for essentials: lacy and black, but nothing too fancy lest it seemed tasteless. He cupped one of her lily-white breasts in one hand, firm and full but not too big, and gave it a tight squeeze, massaging generously. His lips descended on her nipple, licking and sucking with fervour, rolling it lightly between his teeth and tongue as he watched her try to control her breaths. He attended to her other nipple with his fingers, twisting and pulling mercilessly, hand on her ass pulling her taut against him as he pressed their hips together, and he bit down, earning a sharp gasp.

Prussia pushed him gently but insistently and he finally released her, leaning back into the couch. She was slightly flushed, but not particularly exerted, and in the darkness of the living room her white skin almost glowed. He could see it bloom red where there were teeth marks and shine with saliva where he had been lavishing his attention. Germany couldn’t help but enjoy the view, felt the overall look suited her rather prettily. She gripped his loosened tie and tugged lightly, recovering his focus.

“Want some head?” Prussia asked breathlessly, lashes fluttering, lips parted. He sat there expressionlessly for a moment as she caught her breath and his gaze fell from her lovely face to her exposed breasts and then to her groin, skirt pushed aside and revealing moist panties. His eyes flickered back upwards and his lips curved into a thin smile.

“Not yet,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for an embrace. She reciprocated with some degree of confusion, nestling against his body and turning her head inwards, mouth against his ear. She was about to run her tongue along it when she felt Germany pull her skirt up and another hand snake back down her ass into her panties through the waistband and a finger pushing in _right there_.

“Oh god,” she moaned into his ear, pressing her body against his bare torso, cradling the back of his head with her hands as she clutched at his hair. She was wet and slick and he was moving his finger in and out of her, knowing exactly what to push, where she liked it, and soon he was fucking her at a frenetic pace and she was rocking her body against his. She moaned when he added in a second finger and stretched her apart, moving against him desperately, needing him to go faster, but any further motion was hindered with him holding her down by the waist.

Prussia tried to lean out of the hold but he persisted. ‘What are you doing?’ barely left her lips when he stretched her out further and slowly, _slowly_ slid his fingers into her. She almost thrashed on the spot, unable to move, clawing against him now.

“Shit,” she hissed. “ _Shit_. Don’t be a fucking _tease_.”

“It’s payback for your cutesy act at the party,” Germany murmured against her ear, sliding his fingers in and out at an infuriatingly leisurely. It was agonisingly slow, and that’s exactly what he’d intended. For now, at least. Apologetically, he pressed his fingers deep into her, probing around carefully until she let out a cry of both pleasure and frustration.

“That it?” he asked, repeating the motion, and she let out a sob, clutching to him.

With some degree of satisfaction, he retained the angle, absorbing her sudden spasms of writhing as best he could, her moaning music to his ears until he felt her muscles twitching and tightening around his fingers. Germany slowed his pace immediately to a near halt, and the response was a string of curses and a smack to his shoulder.

“I’m so fucking _close_ ,” she seethed with a gasp, vision out of focus and chest heaving. His fingers hadn’t stopped moving, however, and as they rolled back into her, Prussia’s back arched with a long moan. Germany smiled thinly as he contemplated reversing their positions on the couch, spreading her legs, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He quickly dismissed the idea, focusing on the task at hand and maintaining his pace until she finally came in shuddered pulses, with a slow, shaky breath. Prussia collapsed against him, exhausted and unsatisfied and incredibly dazed, not particularly responsive as Germany gathered her in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed, pulling the knot out of his tie and sliding it from his collar, deliberating something as he surveyed the room. Prussia stirred and sat up against the pillows that had been stacked against the headboard, looking at Germany with a mixture of irritation and impatience, still somewhat unfocused.

“You’re lucky you have a huge cock or I’d have ripped your balls off years ago,” she grumbled, closing her eyes and leaning back against the pillows with a sigh. He couldn’t help the faint smile at that and sat on the bed by her side, resting a hand on her leg and running it upwards, coarse fingers tracing out slow lines along the smooth skin of her inner thigh. Prussia let out a slow breath, shivering slightly as he lingered on a particularly sensitive spot and spread her legs so that he could go further. What he did, instead, was to keep skimming his fingers along delicate skin, pressing his palm flat down and massaging coaxingly. It felt good, comfortable, and before she realised it she was getting into the mood again. Prussia opened her eyes and levelled him with a rather serious look.

“Please tell me you’re making up for that utter bullshit you call ‘getting someone off.’”

Germany gave her a little grin and gently gripped both her thighs, moving them to bend upwards, giving him clear access to her groin. He directed her hands to hold them up herself and positioned himself properly, kneeling before her, one hand in the sheets and the other hand working her, thumb rubbing slow circles over her clit through her soaked panties.

Prussia groaned, low and soft, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, rolling her hips encouragingly in time with each little motion he made. He alternated between thumbing her clit and running his fingers along her vagina, just enough variation to keep her satisfied but not quite on the brink of climax. His eyes, however, were on her face, drinking in each contorted expression she made every time he pressed just a little harder or moved just a little faster. She started to moan loader, _yeses_ and _oh gods_ and _West_ punctuating each little hitch and gasp until he realised that she was beginning to tremble and her chest was heaving with breathlessness.

Germany slowed to a complete stop, meeting her gaze with a smile as he slid his finger along the seams of her panties and tugged the crotch aside, exposing her vagina to the still air, something to which she responded with an almost relieved sound. He leant forward, hovering low over her, biting back the smirk at the expectant squirming. His lips pressed kisses against the quivering skin of her inner thigh as he pushed them taut against her body with his hands. He licked along the curve of it, trailing heat as he moved dangerously close but stopping short to bite down on the softness of her sensitive flesh, holding her down as his teeth broke the skin and drew blood, sucking to encourage the bruise that would form. He kissed back up to her calf, eyes smiling as they connected with hers, and after a time he returned to that fleshy spot near her groin to make another bruise.

He was in the midst of tracing little circles with his tongue when she finally let loose a frustrated noise.

“If you don’t eat my pussy in the next five seconds, I’m going to kick you in the teeth and spend the rest of the night fucking myself with a dildo.”

Prussia was above begging, that much he knew from the start. It was always a small thrill to break her down, get her to plead, and he would have teased her more, maybe even reprimanded her, but the look on her face and the tone she had used was everything that turned him on and soiled his sheets in the middle of his lonely nights alone (as a teenager, he tacked on quickly). Her eyes were misty and unfocused, cheeks flush red, lips wet and parted as she gasped for breath. She was trembling all over and had gotten _particularly_ wet.

Maybe he had teased her a little too much.

“My apologies,” he said sincerely, smiling warmly before he descended, fully intending to make the next two minutes completely worth her while. He sucked – _hard_ – on her clit, rubbing it with his tongue and licking lower, boring into her vagina with it, sliding in and out and eventually focusing on just that as he supplemented her neglected clit with careful, _fast_ and well-meaning fingers.

He felt her writhing wildly underneath him, screaming something that may well have been his nickname, and when she came this time, she did so with a violent jerk and a full moan. Her stiff body suspended in place for a moment and her widened eyes stared at nothing in particular on the ceiling, mouth open, muscle tense, and after a moment or two, like a sigh, her entire body relaxed into the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing, though short, became more even. Her hands and legs fell to the bed uselessly, and she lolled her head to the side. Her expression was mild, satisfied, and Germany was pretty sure she had mentally added to his repertoire ‘amazing mouth’ alongside ‘huge cock’.

“Honour redeemed,” she commented lazily, smirk in place. Germany smirked right back, leaning into the hand propping him up on the bed as she slowly sat up and crept towards him, palming the bulge in his pants daintily. She ghosted her lips across his jaw as she rubbed it, licking his earlobe and breathing softly into his ear, other hand exploring the firm expanse of his torso. Germany’s eyes fluttered momentarily, enjoying the attention.

“Why don’t you sit on the floor?” He’d learnt to word requests as suggestions, too. Prussia didn’t like to be ordered about (unless they were interacting within specific scenarios) and it had incredible potential to break the mood or turn the tables on him. As it were, Prussia replied with a peck to a little sensitive spot he had in the crook of his neck and complied demurely. He licked his lips as she undid his trousers, threading his fingers through her hair.

“It’s gotten long,” he murmured off-hand, briefly pinching a particularly long lock of hair between his fingers. She didn’t pause for a moment, pulling the zipper down smartly.

“Not much reason to parade as a guy in this day and age,” Prussia gripped his cock and he hissed. “’Sides, a bob would look cute on me, don’t you think?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped, agreeing for entirely different reasons. He gripped her hair, long enough for him to pull on now and thank god for it, and guided her as she closed her mouth around his cock and began to suck, moving her head up and down fairly swiftly. She didn’t seem to mind the hair pulling and Germany gladly filed that fact away for future use. Prussia licked along the length of his cock, sucking on the tip as her hand gripped the base firmly and began to pump. He rocked his hips rhythmically, tightening his grip on her hair and directing her once he couldn’t take it anymore. Germany thrust into her mouth, forcing her down on him for a good minute or so before releasing her. She pulled back, coughing out the pre-come that had gotten caught in her throat before she wiped her mouth and moved closer to him, arching a brow at him.

“Jesus, West, calm down,” she said without any real bite, grabbing both her breasts and squeezing them on either side of his cock. She pressed them together, enveloping him as much as she could and he began to thrust again, eyes half-closed and groaning as he threaded his fingers in her hair and gripped again. She tilted her head back slightly, meeting his eyes with that devilish curve of a smile, and dipped a little lower to lick the tip of his cock as it slid into her breasts. He swore with a growl, forcing her head down again with a lingering thrust and he came into her mouth.

Germany closed his eyes, shuddering as Prussia sucked out pulse after pulse of orgasm, and when he was done, he slouched, letting her go and running a hand through his own hair, a total mess now. He caught his breath, and Prussia stood up in front of him, about to divest herself of her clothes.

“Keep them on,” he said, only slightly breathless. When she raised her eyebrows at him, he conceded only one thing and with much less shame than he’d expected. “… I’ll take the pan- _them_ off myself.”

She shot him an amused smile and the look on her face said, ‘So you _do_ like little girl panties’, but that was something he couldn’t properly respond to. He opted to remain silent as she slid beside him on the bed, looping her arms around him. Prussia gently cupped his other cheek and pulled him in, sliding a finger along the line of his jaw and over his Adam’s apple, down his throat to his collarbone. She pressed her hand flat against his chest under the shirt and touched him lazily, resting her head against his shoulder, appreciating the firmness of muscle that still existed even under decades of paper pushing. He had lost his well-defined six-pack long ago, but she couldn’t find it in herself to fret over it. Her body had become incomprehensibly soft over the years, after all. He loosely wrapped an arm around her waist, gently holding her and her own hands crept lower to unfasten his belt and trousers.

Prussia’s eyes landed on the tie that was still gripped in the hand that held Germany up on the bed. Her hands paused and she tilted her head back slightly to meet his eyes.

“What’s that for?”

“Well,” Germany said still catching his breath, more honest than usual in his afterglow, “I was wondering if I should tie you up or blindfold you.”

Prussia’s smile was lazy and indolent. ‘Fond’ came to mind. “Mm. Not tonight.”

Germany raised his eyebrows at her. She responded by cupping his chin and leaning in, speaking in that coy manner of hers. “Don’t you think I’ve been well-behaved?”

“Hardly,” Germany replied, taking into account the occurrences from the cocktail party, but fully aware that she was referring to everything from the beer onwards. She sidled even closer, pressing herself against him in a way that drove him insane, and, with a sweet little smile, let her hand fall lower to very slowly palm his crotch. He bit back a groan.

“Perhaps you’d like to _instruct_ me in just what it is you consider good behaviour.” Here, her smile curled into her characteristic smirk. “Though that won’t make any difference considering the fact that I was your sole role model growing up.”

Germany rolled his eyes in response. “It explains a lot of things.”

“Chyeah, namely how awesome and manly you’ve grown up to be,” Prussia scoffed, neglecting his groin to pat him gently on his marvellously broad chest. “If I’d left you to Piano von Sissyburg, you’d probably have ended up like Italy.”

A poignant moment was spent picturing the hypothetical outcome.

They proceeded to dismiss it almost immediately.

“Forget the blindfold, I’m better off just gagging you,” Germany replied dryly.

Prussia arched a brow, pointedly glancing downwards. “I thought you liked my mouth.”

He flushed. “Occupied or shut,” he said a little too insistently.

Of all the things he had expected in reply, a reproachful look was certainly not one of them.

She was off him immediately, sitting upright and casting him an injured glance as she began to tuck her breasts back into her dress. He stared at her, confused with the sudden change of demeanour. At the bewildered expression on his face, Prussia shot him a disgruntled look and muttered, “You don’t hear me criticising you every time we have sex.”

It dawned on him and he made to quickly remedy the error. He grasped her gently by the arm and pulled her into an embrace, absorbing her half-hearted struggles to hold her close as he showered kisses along her brow and down her nose to her lips, murmuring, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” all the while. He couldn’t see her face very well, but he could tell she was sulking. He threaded his fingers through her hair and cradled her head gently as he softly nuzzled her throat, as coaxingly as he could, other hand stroking slowly up and down the small of her back until she stopped resisting altogether. Prussia didn’t quite meet his eyes (and didn’t quite pout either) when he pulled back to plant a kiss on her lips.

“If it’s any consolation,” he said with a smile. “You have a very nice mouth.”

The gaze she held on him was a careful one, coupled with a visible pout, but she eventually let out a nonchalant shrug and averted her eyes. Germany knew he was in the clear then. With a grin, he gently guided her onto the bed proper and pushed her down, purposefully relieving her breasts from the dress once again and lifting the skirt up to completely expose her groin. He hooked both fingers through the waistband of her panties and removed them with a slightly mournful look. A quick glance at Prussia was enough to reveal a satisfied expression and he was happy to know things had picked up once again. With a smirk, he placed a hand over her groin and thumbed her clit, earning a sudden spasm from the body beneath him.

“That’s enough foreplay,” Prussia said, voice strained. He nodded in agreement.

He was quite tired of holding back.

Germany nudged Prussia’s legs apart with his knees and leant over her, sliding his middle finger into her with ease. She was completely wet and he had no qualms about incrementing the number of fingers he used until he was completely stretching her apart, scissoring her with a deft touch. She groaned beneath him, clutching the sheets with one hand and rolling her breast with the other, squeezing it as she raised her hips and bucked encouragingly, letting out sharp little keening noises that were altogether too wanton for his own good. Germany reached a hand under her dress and slid it upwards across her stomach, holding her down firmly, fabric bunching up at his wrist and revealing scarred white skin quivering at the contact. She was sensitive right there, he knew, and under normal circumstances, she would be breaking out into giggles for the ticklish sensation. At the moment, the little strokes his thumb afforded along the plane of her stomach was causing her adequate distress and he could feel her clenching around his fingers tremulously. He took the opportunity to grip his cock and rub it along her vagina, pressing it against her clit, savouring the quickened breaths that climbed in pitch as Prussia trembled in anticipation.

She stilled when he pressed himself into her, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly, albeit shakily. The sensation was infinitely pleasant and he was _big_. There should have been that uncomfortable first minutes of getting used to it, but Prussia was more than used to harsh treatment and was so turned on that she nearly screamed ‘Hallelujah’ when he began to pound into her _earnestly_. Prussia let out a cry as she threw her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting back against him. He was being rough, holding her down and driving into her mercilessly, and as sore as she knew she would be come morning, she couldn’t find it in herself to feel anything less than sheer appreciation.

They made a mad scramble to rip the unbuttoned shirt off his body and Germany kissed her soundly before he ran a single hand along her thigh and up her leg, gripping it by the back of the knee and pinning it down, giving him more room to move and angle each thrust. His eyes, half-closed with pleasure, were transfixed on her face, hungrily taking in each sweet little contortion in her expression as he rolled his hips even faster. She was wonderfully tight, squeezing her inner muscles around him as he buried himself deep into her, and with a sharp gasp, she began to grind back against him with an erratic fervour, moaning incomprehensibly.

The tension that strained his hips from the unbridled thrusting forced him to a staggered halt and he held himself up over Prussia, both of them catching their breaths for a good minute. He sat upright, still panting as he pulled out of her and shimmied out of his trousers, tossing it aside somewhere. Prussia’s fingers skimmed the hem of her dress and she made to take it off, but Germany let out a growl and pinned her wrists to the bed. She barely struggled, crying out softly when he slid forward and was once again enveloped by her. She squirmed, biting down on her lip as she waited for him to start driving into her, but he took his time. He moved back slowly, leaving nothing but the tip of his cock inside her, feeling her shudder, and he waited for as long as it took to make her moan his name insistently before he slid back into her, right to the base of his cock, agonizingly slow, and that set the pace. Prussia tried to thrust against him, tried to make him pick up the pace but he was much stronger than she was. She let out a sob, eyes misty and pleading as she gasped at him without any capacity for nonessential words, “ _Faster_ , West.” He ignored her.

Germany wet his mouth as he continued to fuck her slowly, relishing the tremble that controlled her entire body as she writhed underneath him, moaning low, breath hitching with every little motion. She clung to him, pleading shamelessly as she felt him lower his body onto hers, moving against her, mouth on her ear and that over-sweet feeling of being filled, of being filled _too slow_ when the frenetic _desire_ to achieve that unearthly state of ecstasy was being cruelly overridden by a slow tenderness. She had no idea how Germany had grown up to be a huge fucking bastard, but it was just as she deserved she supposed. At least he was huge. And fucking. Even if he was a bastard.

But, “ _Oh god_ ,” was the extent of Prussia’s verbal acumen anymore, and Germany was vaguely aware that she had smacked the back of his shoulder weakly in that reproachful way of hers. He would have been apologetic under most circumstances, but Prussia’s current state was something long overdue and Germany was planning on prolonging it for as long as was feasible. He continued to roll his hips into her, slowly but deeply, listening to each little note in her voice shiver higher at the friction between his cock and that elusive spot inside her, wanting so very badly to give into his body and just fuck her raw, but this was just as pleasurable for him as it was for her. He squeezed his eyes shut, sucked air through his teeth, and soldiered on, grinding his hips just a little each time he slid into her.

Germany was barely aware of the hand that abandoned his neck in favour of snaking down in the little space between their bodies to splay out against the soft, darkened curls of hair, rubbing furiously at her own clit as her hips bucked against him. Her breathing tightened erratically once again and Prussia closed her eyes, threw her head back, let out a long moan as she came. She tightened around Germany and he just about slammed himself into her, but resisted the urge, remaining as still as possible as she rode out her orgasm. He waited patiently, watched her chest heaving in exertion as her head lolled to the side.

“That was dirty.”

“You were already punishing me. Fuck,” Prussia’s voice was hoarse and drowsy and breathless, tinged with a slightly winded laugh. “And if you’ve got to punish me some more, please to _god_ don’t resort to _that_. That has got to be worse than the guillotine and the GDR _and_ both World Wars put together.”

Germany’s response was a sedate smile. “You know as well as I do that you love being teased.”

“In _moderation_ ,” Prussia insisted. Germany rolled his eyes.

“You’ve come three times more than I have. Reparations are non-negotiable,” he said with an arched brow. Prussia still looked a little dazed, but that glitter of mischief had more or less returned to her eyes.

“I’ll gladly comply,” Prussia purred in a tone Germany hadn’t heard in a while and he had to bite down on his lower lip. “For as long as you promise that there won’t be a repeat performance of that. Not _tonight_ , at least,” she added with a sly grin.

“Done,” Germany’s clipped reply reflected his enthusiasm; he had effectively curled his arms around her body and pulled her up to straddle him. The angle drove him deeper into her and, still hypersensitive in the immediate aftermath of her orgasm, Prussia let out a shudder and a moan, arms wrapped around his neck once again. Germany pressed a kiss to her lips as he leaned over and pulled open the drawer of his nightstand, fumbling around blindly in it for a moment before he pulled something out.

Prussia stared at it. Germany coughed just a little self-consciously.

“You’re _joking_.”

“I won’t tease,” Germany offered.

“That’s my _dildo_.”

“And it’s very nice. The _point_ is that you’ll comply for as long as I don’t do this slowly,” Germany glossed over hurriedly. “And need I remind you that by the time we’re done with this… well, you’ll still have come twice more than I have. It’s only fair.”

Prussia tore her eyes away from the phallus in Germany’s hand to stare at him quizzically for a good moment or two, just to puzzle over what he meant. And then it clicked. Her eyes widened.

“DP? Are you _serious?_ ”

“I always am,” Germany’s response was quiet.

Prussia let out a frustrated huff, tempted to smack Germany once again but refraining. “I was made aware when I discovered your physical lack of a sense of humour, but you’re talking about taking a-”

Germany gave her a look. “You act like you’ve never done it before.”

Prussia halted mid-sentence, staring at him in bewilderment. She couldn’t understand if he was implying anything or if there was something she should say that he wanted to hear (really, Germany could be such a _girl_ ). Instead, she cocked her head towards him, infinitely more cautious as she regarded him with searching eyes.

“Should I be acting like I have?”

Germany’s eyes narrowed. Prussia’s response was a slight frown.

“I’m not an idiot,” Germany deadpanned. “You spend an inordinate amount of time with France and Spain. You always have.”

“Fine, fine, you got me,” Prussia sighed. She traced a single finger along his jaw and lightly poked his cheek. “This was ages ago. What are you, jealous or something?”

“I am _not_ jealous,” Germany snapped.

“Unless you have a second penis I’m not aware of, it’s not exactly like we could have done it,” Prussia said, ignoring him. “Do you know how long it’s been since we’ve even had anal sex? For-freaking-ever, Jealouspants.”

“Stop treating me like a child,” Germany said sharply. “I’m _not_ jealous. I don’t care about what you did back then. I don’t even want to think about it. I protest being treated like a fool, all right? I know you and Spain and France have had sexual relations. At the same time. And I acknowledge it.”

Prussia arched a brow. “Hence the pissy fit.”

“Would you-” Germany was furious at her nonchalance but he forced himself to take a deep breath. Just because he was clumsy with his own feelings didn’t mean that Prussia had to be. They were, after all, two different parts of Germany. And she'd been around longer, too. Finally, he found his voice again, speaking as reasonably as he could.

“Look. _Look_. I just don’t want you to act like you’re not used to doing something you’ve clearly done a lot. That. Is. All.”

Germany grit his teeth, not very sure if he had gotten through to Prussia at all, but a chance glance in the general direction of her face revealed an amused and somewhat exasperated expression. He braced himself for the verbal lashing he was about to receive.

“If you haven’t noticed, you’ve been the one exclusively fucking me since the Berlin Wall came down, except for some sporadic liberty sex in the first two years of Reunification. Beyond that, it’s been just you. So, no. Haven’t had any threesomes for a long time, much less any double cock action.”

Germany blinked at her.

“What?”

Prussia smirked faintly. “I haven’t been sleeping with anyone but you, Deafboy.”

He looked at her, _really_ looked. She could easily be lying to him and he desperately hoped she wasn’t. She was the strangest woman on the face of the planet and lord knew he didn’t understand her at all. She tended to find amusing the tragedies in life that made him want to throw himself off a cliff, and this had really better not be one of those things.

“ _Really?_ Not even when you go out together?”

“Well,” Prussia shrugged, letting out a sigh, stretching her arms as she re-looped them around Germany’s neck and began to toy with a lock of his hair. “Guys are always ready to go. You know. If anything happens, it’s always only if I’m in the mood. Weird thing is that we tend to have sex before they visit, so the posse just hangs out and gets drunk. Eventually I just got used to being a one horse cowgirl, if y’know what I mean.”

Germany was fully aware. Truth be told, it wasn’t coincidental at all. His ‘moods’ before her little get-togethers weren’t tendencies. They were deliberate and calculated sessions of thoroughly rough sex and he was glad to see his pedantic suspicions and solutions had been wholly accurate in keeping her faithful to him. He had wondered (and dreaded) any conversation about fidelity in their relationship but it seemed like he had been able to circumvent it altogether. For that, he was _grateful_.

Prussia suddenly grinned at him.

“Hey, speaking of threesomes, what say you invite that little gelato curl-”

“No,” he interrupted emphatically with a firm expression. He’d spent years getting his hard-earned exclusivity with Prussia and he wasn’t about to relinquish it to _Italy_ of all people. She rolled her eyes.

“Just a suggestion,” she muttered.

“I’m not interested in him. We are friends. Get it through your thick skull already.”

“Are you suuure?”

“Very.”

“And yet _somebody_ doesn’t push away the cute, naked Italian boy from his bed…”

“Prussia,” Germany began in a very controlled voice. “If you haven’t realised, I enjoy your breasts and your legs and…” His expression tightened with a slight blush. “… and other things. The point _is_ , you’re a woman and I enjoy how you look and feel like a woman when I touch you.”

“Mmhmm. You know as well as I do that Italy can pass for a chick any time.”

“I’d still _know_.”

“Well, _I_ certainly don’t look or feel like a woman when I’m in uniform.”

“Until I saw you _naked_.”

She paused at that, raising her eyebrows and regarding him suspiciously.

“How old were you when that happened?”

“Old enough to accept the self-loathing and indulge anyway.”

Her eyes widened gleefully. Germany was already mourning his loss of dignity. “A _teenager_? I was your first wet dream? Oh what I’d give to have seen _that_. Hey, maybe we should get that stupid Eyebrow Fairy to turn you 14 again and then we could see how developed you were down there.”

“Prussia.”

“Or he could de-age me. You’ve never seen me when I was younger, have you? I mean, I was fucking adorable as a kid but I was absolutely _precious_ just about puberty. You’d have loved me; flawless white skin, big eyes, thin legs, small breasts… Bet I was insane tight too.”

“Prussia,” Germany groaned. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re about to fuck me up the ass with a dildo.”

Germany sighed. “What I do to you is never just fucking, you realise that right?”

“You know as well as I do that any other word just embarrasses me.”

“What, like screwing?”

“… okay, aside from that one.”

Germany paused a moment to study her face before he waggled his eyebrows at her with the straightest face he could manage. “Making love?”

She laughed and lightly smacked him upside the head, tightening her arms around his neck. “Trust someone as awesome and manly as me to raise an absolute sap,” she rolled her eyes, a fond look on her face. “But I stand by my argument that sliding a dildo up my ass while you fuck me isn’t exactly love-making material.”

“That’s not the point!” Germany insisted, fully red in the face now, biting back the desire to sulk when she laughed in response. “The _point_ … is the reason why I’m even doing this with you.”

“You really are terrible at expressing your feelings, aren’t you?” Prussia said with an arched brow. “Ever tried a card?”

Germany muttered something under his breath and averted his gaze, eyes dark. Prussia smiled rather smugly and forced him to look at her, kissing him soundly on the lips, taking a little more time than she usually did.

“That was payback for the last round. Luckily for you, I’ve efficiently prepared my mental state for the sex we’re about to have. Lucky bastard. I wish I could fuck a chick like me.” Germany couldn’t quite withhold the snort. That made Prussia grin a little before she grabbed Germany by the chin and levelled their eyes, looking quite serious as she said, “If you so much as tease me _even a little_ , I will castrate you with my teeth.”

“Receptive of the mood, as always,” Germany replied dryly. It only served to make her smirk.

“Don’t I know it. _So_ ,” she rolled her hips downwards meaningfully, earning a hitched breath from Germany. “How are we gonna do this?”

Germany pinned her with a final, lingering look before he ran his free hand up and down her back slowly, earning fluttered lashes and an indulgent smile. She moved closer and began to press staccato kisses along his throat and up his jaw, her tongue and teeth finding the lobe of his ear as he fumbled through the night stand drawer once again, this time for a small bottle of lube. When he finally retrieved it, he struggled with it, hands shaking just a little, and Prussia must have sensed his disorientation because she gently pried herself off him and relieved him of the bottle so she could unscrew the cap, a feat he had been unsuccessfully attempting single-handedly. Germany set the dildo down on the bed beside them and readjusted their positions, picking her up and shifting so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard. He coated his fingers with the lube and held her closer.

Prussia arched her back and bit down a groan as he pressed his palm flat on her skin and slid it down slowly to her rump, stretching her ass apart as the middle finger of his other hand gently teased its way in. She drew in a breath, fingers curling into his shoulders. It didn’t hurt yet, obviously, but it seemed like she hadn’t been lying about not having had anything _back there_ in a while. Prussia closed her eyes, focusing on keeping her body relaxed, and nodded to Germany who slipped another finger into her, gently penetrating her as deeply as he could before he slowly slid both fingers out again.

He eased his fingers in and out of her, keeping a mild pace that she got used to after a while. He probed inside her, stretching his fingers apart, rubbing little spots inside her that made her twist and gasp a little. Prussia’s hand curled up and she gripped Germany’s hair, jerking it to the side, licking along his throat before sinking her teeth into a tender expanse of skin, sucking hard, licking away residual blood and kissing it. He growled, stretching her even further apart and making her cry out, picking up the speed and effectively finger fucking her once again. She clung to him, moaning his name, whispering pleas and dirty encouragements in his ear. By the time he added in a third finger, she looked on the brink of tears. She was trembling all over, disoriented and over-stimulated, wet mouth parted to pant. He kissed that mouth tenderly, other hand reaching for the dildo and positioning it just so where his fingers held her open. He pressed it in and her breaths quickened with a vocalisation that sounded almost desperate.

Germany retrieved the lube and poured it generously onto where the dildo met Prussia’s flesh, spreading it with his whole fist as he pumped it slowly in and out of her. When the movement became fluid and Prussia seemed to stop squirming uncomfortably, he stopped and leaned back fully against the headboard, licking his lip as a languid feeling settled over him. Prussia looked at him, disoriented.

“What?” She managed after a few false starts.

“You move,” was his simple two-word response. She gave him a look that was torn between horror and exasperation, and he shook his head firmly. “You’re not allowed to come before I do.”

“Shit,” she hissed, gripping Germany’s shoulders and shuddering as she forced herself to move up, feeling Germany’s cock and the dildo slide out of her. Germany had a hand on her hip and the other gripping the dildo tightly, keeping the angle firm, and she moaned as she slid back down onto them. Her body was stiff as she forced herself to move up and down, slowly at first, letting out a soft cry as she felt herself being overwhelmed and filled to the brim, Germany’s cock sliding in and out under her clit and sending jolts up her body. She took her time, rocking her hips with the motion until it began to feel better, smoother, and Prussia leant further back and began to force her body to move even faster.

They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and that made her limbs feel heavy as her skin slapped against Germany’s. She took a moment to change her position so that she was squatting, and as she began to drive herself down, faster and deeper than before, she moaned and gasped his name, on the verge of bursting from the inside out as he twisted the dildo into her with each thrust. Her mind was an utter haze as her body began to swing up and down mechanically, incredibly sore all over, but when Germany placed his hand over her groin and moved his thumb in circles over her clit, she let out a sob and shuddered to a halt, keeping herself in place with a hand in the sheets.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Germany’s voice was low and thick.

Prussia shook her head, voice cracked and desperate, “You’re going to make me come again.”

Germany smirked thinly, pressing the circle slowly over her clit. “So don’t.”

“ _West_ -”

“Just move,” he growled. After a moment’s hesitation, he smacked her ass sharply and she let out a quivered breath. Steadying herself, she closed her eyes and began to move once again, feeling Germany thrust in time with her own motions, thumb on her clit and twisting the dildo into her, and she all but broke down from the sheer sensation. She couldn’t move but forced herself to, not as quickly as before in order to withhold the orgasm. With a long moan, she shook and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost collapsing against him, grinding her hips down in waves. He wrapped his own arms around her, holding her down and thrusting frenetically into her, cursing as he felt her tighten around him. With a tight groan, he drove a lingering thrust into her and climaxed, cock twitching as he came, eyes closed and face buried in her chest. He was on a high, heart stopped and not breathing, feeling incredibly comfortable and barely noticing Prussia’s frantic grinding until she tightened even more around him. He held her, pulling her closer, and fucking her until she cried out and went limp in his arms.

They remained in that position for a while, both of them panting for breath. He slid the dildo out of her and tossed it aside. Prussia’s eyes were closed and she was resting against his chest. He gently rolled them over and pulled himself out.

Prussia’s arms were around Germany’s neck almost immediately, pulling him down and catching his parted mouth in a slow, drawn out kiss as her tongue rubbed lazily against his. He let himself down onto her side, resting against her as she pulled her arms back and kept a hand entangled in his hair, changing the angle of the kiss, his own arm draped tiredly around her body. They kissed for what seemed like hours, soft little butterfly kisses and wet open-mouthed kisses, lips pressing against lips and cheeks and brows and noses until she fell asleep, tucked under his chin. He gently removed her dress and pulled the blanket up over both of them, holding her close to him.

 _This_ , Germany thought before he turned the light off, _was definitely worth a cocktail party_.

In fact, this was worth everything.


End file.
